Meant to Be
by trishsbiggestfan
Summary: Trish is hopelessly in love with Jeff hardy but there is one small problem,his girlfriend Beth.Join Trish on a journey of passion,deceit and overall...love.
1. Silent Love

Hey guys wassup! Janine here with my brand new Trish/Jeff fic. Hope u guys like it! Please Read and Review! 

Disclaimer: I own nothing…seriously. Nothing…it's quite sad really. Lol

Ok on to the story!

Meant To Be

Chapter 1-Silent Love

Trish Stratus sat in the conference room listening to Vince's latest boring presentation about the monthly ratings. She really stopped paying attention when her good friend Chris Irvine made a suggestion to boost the ratings, "How bout' we turn Christian into a transvestite?" Usually she would have found this hilarious but all she let out was a small chuckle. She was too preoccupied by the man sitting directly in front of her…Jeff Hardy. Trish had known him for 6 years and had been desperately in love with him for 3 of them. At first he was just a co-worker, she really only talked to him when he was with Amy, her best friends as well as his. Gradually they became great friends, spending all hours of the day together. Over time she'd began to fall for the gorgeous southern boy, but she'd never let him know it. All she ever wanted was to be with him, to have him hold her, to wake up next to him every morning knowing that he loved her too. But there was one small problem…Beth Britt, Jeff's on/off girlfriend of 5 years. Ahh yes, Jeff Hardy and Beth Britt. What a complicated couple. They had met during an autograph session in 2001. Jeff liked her shirt and started talking to her. Blah, Blah…Trish hated even thinking about the "romantic" story.

The bottom line was Beth didn't deserve Jeff, she was a total bitch. Trish knew it, Amy knew it, Matt knew it, the guys knew it, hell, even Beth knew it. The problem was, Jeff didn't have a clue. Beth was only a bitch to everyone when Jeff wasn't there but when he was she was an angel. Beth absolutely hated Trish. She thought she would pry Jeff away from her scrawny little arms. Trish sure as hell wanted to, but never would. She wasn't like that. No, she just sat back and loved him silently. Everyone knew it too; they thought Trish and Jeff belonged with each other, they were perfect together. They were different in so many ways but that's what made it beautiful, somehow it just worked. The only one who didn't know was Jeff and it broke Trish's heart every time she saw Beth with him.

Trish came back to reality when a hand waved in front of her face. "Trishie! Hello! Are you with me?" Trish looked at her best friend, Amy Dumas and smiled shyly, "oh, sorry Aimes, I was just thinking about something." "No worries, it's cool, I always talk to myself, it's my thing," Amy replied sarcastically. Trish rolled her eyes and laughed quietly. Jeff turned around to see where all the noise was coming from. Luckily Vince hadn't noticed. He smiled at her. Her heart sped up as it always did when he made ay kind of contact with her. She smiled back but it quickly faded when Beth turned and gave her a death stare, mouthing "don't even think about it Trash", when Jeff had his back turned. Amy tensed up. She wanted to stand up and attack the little Brunette Bitch but eased up a little when Trish put her tiny hand on her wrist, "its ok Aimes." "I hate her!" Amy said in a harsh whisper. Trish sighed, "Me too."

"And that brings us to the end of our meeting, thankyou", said Vince.


	2. Hehe what?

Meant to be

Disclaimer: Yeah I still don't own anything Lol im a loser haha

He...he what?

Trish awoke the next morning to a loud banging on the door of her hotel room. She dragged herself out of bed and opened it to find a flustered Amy on the other side. "Did you hear!" "Hear what?" Trish asked letting out a yawn and peeking over at her alarm clock. 'God Amy! It's only 6am!"

"Trust me; it's not too early for this!" Amy replied excitedly, pushing her way past Trish and sat on her bed.

Trish yawned again and rolled her eyes, shutting the door and joined Amy on the bed.

"Ok Aimes, what is so important that you had to come here at 6am, almost knock down my door and almost give me a heart attack?"

Amy smiled at her blonde friend, "Jeff broke up with Beth."

Trish's eyes grew wider and her heart began to race. "What?" she managed to stutter.

"Yeah they had a huge fight last night and Jeff told her it was over and to leave." Amy informed her.

'Jeff must be devastated' she thought. "I have to go see him" she told Amy, getting up and walking out the door.

Amy giggled.

5 seconds later the door flung open once again and Trish walked in blushing. "Just as soon as I get some actual clothes on"

"Yeah I heard pyjamas weren't a very cool public look" Amy replied laughing.

Trish shut the bathroom door. "You could've told me smartass!" Trish yelled out through the door.

"But it was just so much funnier this way" Amy replied with a smirk.


	3. Memories

Meant to Be

Disclaimer: OMG! I own something…just bought the new wwe magazine Lol…but that's it Lol everyone in my story owns themselves. Unfortunately Lol

Memories

Jeff was sitting in his hotel room listening to Pearl Jam's "Even Flow" blaring through his headphones when he heard a faint knock on his door. He grunted and hoped they go away. He really wasn't in the mood to talk.

He paused the song and heard a sweet, familiar voice, "Jeff? Are you there? It's me, Trish."

Almost immediately Jeff stood up and answered the door. "Hey Trish, sorry I had music on." 'God she looks beautiful' he thought. 'Like an angel'

"Hey, I heard what happened. I thought you might like some company", Trish said with a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, I'd like that actually" he replied, letting her in.

Jeff smiled; he loved the way she cared about him so much. Ever since he got with Beth he hadn't really had a chance to spend time with Trish. They used to hang out all the time, they were inseparable. They were known throughout the locker room as the "married couple". He'd always loved Trish, from the first time they were introduced. He remembered it like it was yesterday…

FLASHBACK- March 2000

_Jeff and his brother Matt were sitting in an empty locker room getting ready for a house show when Matt's girlfriend and Jeff's best friend Amy Dumas walked in accompanied by the most beautiful woman Jeff had ever laid eyes on. 'Heaven must have lost an angel' he thought. _

"_Hey guys!" greeted a very happy Amy._

"_Hey Aimes" replied Jeff with a polite smile._

"_Hey baby" answered Matt greeting his girlfriend with a kiss._

"_This is the wwe's newest diva, Trish Stratus." stated Amy smiling at Trish." Trish this is my boyfriend Matt and his brother Jeff."_

_Trish smiled shyly, "Pleasure to meet you both"_

_Jeff smiled and lightly shook her hand, "The pleasures all mine Trish" _

_Matt and Amy exchanged smiles._

_Trish looked onto Jeff's eyes, she thought they were beautiful. Pools of green you could get lost in if you weren't careful._


End file.
